La Carta
by TokioGirl
Summary: En una carta Sasuke encontró una manera de decirle a Naruto aquello que tanto tiempo habia escondido/ SASUxNARU-YAOI


**La Carta**

"Te mire, lo que parecía para ambos el ultimo momento de nuestra vida juntos, esos posos azules como el cielo me miraba dolidos, me mataba ser el causante de tanto dolor, pero ambos lo sabíamos, desde un principio sabíamos q esto sucedería, pero no nos importo, lo q ambos deseábamos, anhelábamos, queríamos era estar el uno con el otro,

Afrontémoslo, estos ultimo año, ha sido "el año", ese que le llega solo algunos afortunados, ese en el que realmente crees q cambio tu vida, y en mi caso agradezco a Dios de ser uno de esos pocos, llegaste a mi vida de forma tan repentina q no te vi venir, tu solo llegaste y te aferraste a mi, me hiciste amarte, desearte con cada fibra de mi ser, me hiciste ver q en la vida había color ,y q mas bello color q el de tus ojos, esos posos azules q tanta veces me miraron con timidez, deseo pero sobre todo con lujuria.

Esas noches en que el uno se entregaba al otro con todo lo que tenia, esas noches donde extasiado gritaste mi nombre tantas veces hasta no poder mas, esas noches donde tu voz inundaba mis odios y lo único q hacia era provocarme hasta limites q ni yo conocía, esas noches donde tu eres todo para mi y yo era Todo para ti.

Naruto muchas veces fuiste mi mundo, mi inspiración, mi deseo de vivir, y te agradezco todo y cada uno de esos momento, decías q yo era quien alumbro tu camino pero fuiste tu quien alumbro el mío, ahora te veo y sigues siendo ese niño q yo conocí, a veces me pregunto si de no haber regresado por ese pasillo en la universidad donde tu eras alumno y yo el maestro tal ves nunca hubieras llegado a mi vida, tal ves nunca te hubieras entregado en la manera que lo hiciste sin embargo sucedió, topaste conmigo cuando corrías para alcanzar a aquella mujer que era mi competencia, me miraste apenado por tumbarme, regar mis papeles y ensuciar mi "costoso" traje, pero nada de eso importo simplemente yo había perdido noción del tiempo cuando vi eses hermosos ojos, esa suave piel caramelo q muchas veces se había enredado en mi sabanas, ese cuerpo pegado al mío de forma inocente que no siempre fue así, esos labios sonreírme de forma tímida que tantas veces lo único q hacían eran provocarme en clases.

Ahora esa sonrisa no era mas q falsa, te veías enojado, me mirabas dolido, pero q podía haber echo yo, tu eras un niño, aunque digas q 8 años no eran nada, para mi eran casi una vida, era mi momento de partir, y tu como siempre te negabas a lo q yo quería, 6 años pase viajando por el mundo, viendo maravillas a cada paso, escuchar música q solo se podía compara con un coro de Ángeles, todas esas experiencias yo ya las viví y ahora era tu turno de ver lo q yo ya había visto, Naruto se q no fui casto en mis viajes, pero en mas de una ocasión grite tu nombre al llegar al clímax, al limite del placer, ese segundo donde tus dedos rozan el cielo y la realidad te golpea de forma abrupta, tu solo recuerdo hacia q mi mente quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos, te añoraba sobre cualquier cosa.

Ahora no podía escuchar tu voz, tome tu dulce rostro entre mis frías manos, esas mejillas tan rojas como la sangre adornadas por las finas lagrimas q rodaban a mares, estaban tristes pero aun así no me mostrabas tus ojos, lo cerrabas con fuerza, te negabas a abrirlos, a mostrármelos, podía sentir tu respiración tan alterada como los latidos de tu corazón, ambos retumbaban tanto q me lastimaban, ese dolor q sentías era mi partida, me acerque y bese tu frente, un beso casto simple, sencillo pero sobre todo puro.

Sin embargo para ti no era suficiente, diste un salto, te abalanzaste sobre mi para seer presa de mis labios de forma voraz, apasionada pero sobre toda desesperada, querías q sintiera la desesperación que tu sentías al perderme, irme, partir a un lugar al cual no podías ir tu, esa desesperación solo la habíamos experimentado esas noches en las cuales tu vos gritaba con ansias q te complaciera con mas de lo q yo podía darte, exigías mi cuerpo como lo exiges ahora, gritabas con desesperación para hacerte llegar a la cúspide del placer para después acurrucarte en mi pecho y dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Sentí tus lágrimas una vez más, sabia q era tiempo, pero no me importo, rodee tu cintura, no me importaba mas, solo quería sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío. Fundirnos, ser uno con este beso, ser uno como muchas veces lo habíamos sido en mi cuarto, en mi auto, en el salón de clases, en cualquier lado q me pedías proclamar tu cuerpo como mío, marcarlo a mi gusto y hacerte gemir como nadie, yo quería, deseaba poder tomarte una ves mas y sabia de sobra q tu no me lo impedirías, lo leías en mi ojos, lo sentías en mi respiración acelerada, si tu me lo decías yo cedería ante ti una ves mas, pero eso solo seria temporal, ya que era inevitable q yo partiera, en tus ojos como en tu sonrisa la desesperación estaban dibujados,

Deseaba quedarme, pero si lo hacia te odiaría, por no permitirme ver el mundo q me esperaba, viaje durante 6 años antes de conocerte, pero tengo q admitirlo, era una adicción tanto como tu piel, me odiaría por odiarte lo se irónico, pero es mas q la verdad.

Te separe de mi despacio, tratando de no lastimarte mas de lo ya lo había hecho, llorabas a mares pero aun así te negabas a verme, una sonrisa falsa adornaba tu rostro, esas q siempre me dedicabas cuando me ocultabas algo, las odiaba pero en este momento no era mas de lo q podías darme.

Una ultima ves rose tus labios, una ultima ves pegue tu cuerpo al mío, una ultima ves q hable contigo, durante todo este tiempo nunca dijimos nada, me dedicaba a contemplarte y tu te negabas a despedirte , "Adiós Naruto" te di la espalda y me fui, escuche como llorabas con desesperación, un golpe seco me indicaba q te habías rendido y no tenias la fuerzas de levantarte del suelo, aquellas q alguna ves fue mi rival te rogaba q no lloraras, pero tu corazón como el mío se había roto

Han pasado 5 años desde q partí, esta es la única manera en que encontré para despedirme de ti, agradezco al cielo de haberme separado de ti, ya que no hubiera permitido que me vieras en estas condiciones, es cierto viaje, pero no por siempre, dos años después de mi partida, me diagnosticaron cancer, no lo podía creer, muchas veces desee correr como vil cobarde a tu lado, pero no, no quería arrastrarte a este dolor q yo estaba pasando, de aquel hombre q tu conociste y amaste ya no quedaba nada, me miro en el espejo una ves mas, pero no veo mi reflejo, veo el tuyo, veo esa hermosa sonrisa acompañada de esos deslumbrantes ojos, me dio gusto saber q Sakura después de todo si te había hecho feliz, no te miento, cuando me entere q te habías casado me sentí morir, desebaba tener la fuerza necesaria para ir a tu lado y proclamarte una ves mas como mío, pero no podía, era mejor así.

Se q nunca te lo dije, y fue por miedo antes q nada, aquello q tu tantas veces me gritaste y me exigías decirte, ahora telo digo con el dolor de mi corazón apagándose, "Te amo", lo he hecho desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida, y me dejaste ser la tuya.

Espero por sobre todas las cosas, q seas feliz, lo mereces

Te amo Dobe

Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto dejo la carta de lado, no podía creerlo, su corazón se lo había dicho hace días, esa extraña sensación como si una parte de el no funcionara bien, esa parte era la que había muerto con Sasuke, el estupido sasuke nunca se lo dijo, el sabia muy bien q si se enteraba no importaba donde, iría por el, Naruto si lo iso, viajo por 4 años en busca de sasuke, pero nunca lo encontró y ahora sabia por que, el se había escondido para morir

Miles de preguntas inundaba su mente, ¿habría sufrido?, ¿estaba solo?, ¿Dónde descansaba?, nada ni nadie importaba en ese momento, su mente se había puesto en blanco al tratar de ver de comprender q sasuke estaba muerto, siento un tiron en su pantalon, era Naoko, su bebe de un año q le estiraba los brazos para ser cargada, pero Naruto no lo iso, paso de largo y subió a su habitación a hacer su maleta, iría donde el cuerpo de sasuke, y se quedaría ahi para siempre, un Sakura muy molesta subía corriendo a pedirle perdón una ves mas, esa carta tenia mas de dos años de antigüedad, al parecer llego cuando el no estaba, Naruto casi la mata cuando se la entrego, se iría y no regresaría a la vida en la q era tan infeliz, Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta trataba de recordarle q Naoko lo necesitaba, pero a el no le importo, tomo su maleta, y antes de salir de esa casa a la que Sakura lo obligaba llamarlo hogar, dio un respiro, le dedico una ultima mirada y salio de ahí para nunca volver


End file.
